


I'm so sorry. I fucked up.

by Cosmiclov



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Texting, i wrote this bc i was inspired by a yak post, klance, matt and lance are besties, shatt if you really squint, text au, whooP, you can pry that head canon out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmiclov/pseuds/Cosmiclov
Summary: Dumb, quick, one-shot of Keith sending a weird ass cryptic text and Lance freaking the fuck out





	I'm so sorry. I fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! so this is my first fic i've ever posted on here, and of course it's a text fix lmao 
> 
> anyway, i write a lot but i don't post anything unless i've got 5 chapters down already so that means i never post my work lmao

Mothman to Lancelot :P 

Mothman <3 [11:35]  
I’m so sorry. I fucked up. 

Lancelot :P [11:40]  
Umm?? What??  
Keith??  
What’s wrong???

Lancelot :P [11:50]  
Babe? What’s wrong?? You’re scaring me  
Keith??  
KEIth???

Calling Mothman <3 [12:11]  
Missed call 2:15 

Calling Mothman <3 [12:15]  
Missed call 2:15

Calling Mothman <3 [12:19]  
Missed call 2:15

-  
Lancelot :P to Takashit 

Lancelot :P [12:25]  
Shiro?? 

Takashit [12:27]  
Yes, Lance?

Lancelot :P [12:27]  
You and Keith went to some company party today didn’t you??  
Are you still with him?? 

Takashit [12:28]  
He left two hours ago. Keith was pretty plastered. I think some dude that works in his department took him home. 

Lancelot :P [12:29]  
….  
Keith sent me a really cryptic message and he’s not replying  
[Image attached]  
[Image attached]  
I called him three times and he hasn’t answered 

-  
Lancelot to Sunshine boy 

Lancelot :P [12:30]  
Hey dude  
I’m kinda really freaking out 

Sunshine boy [12:31]  
What’s wrong?? 

Lancelot :P [12:32]  
[Image attached]  
[Image attached]  
I don’t want to think he cheated on me  
That’s a shitty thing to do  
But apparently he went home plastered with some dude he works with??  
I dunno what to think and im freaking out

Lancelot :P [12:40]  
Hunk please reply omg im dying rn 

-  
Lancelot to Pidgeotto 

Lancelot :P [12:35]  
Pidge are you with Keith?? 

Pidgeotto [12:36]  
No?? Why would he be with me? Didn’t he have some work party? 

Lancelot [12:37]  
[Image attached]  
[Image attached] 

Pidgeotto [12:38]  
Dude wtf 

Lancelot :P [12:40]  
Shiro said he went home plastered like 2 hours ago with a co-worker and im kinda freaking out  
I don’t wanna think anything bad cause that’s like disloyal???  
af and I don’t wanna be that bitch but im freaking out man 

-  
Takashit to Lancelot :P 

Takashit [12:30]  
I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this Lance.  
Don’t freak out. 

Lancelot :P [12:41]  
I’m trying really hard not to flip my shit rn shiro  
It’s not going really well  
My shits about to be flipped 

Takashit [12:42]  
Lance. Breath. In 1 2 3 Out 1 2 3 

Lancelot :P [12:43]  
Thanks shiro  
That helped 

Takashit [12:45]  
Of course Lance. Now I’m going to try and contact Keith, ok? 

Lancelot :P [12:46]  
Ok

-  
Takashit to Lil bro

Takashit [12:47]  
Keith.  
Where are you?  
Are you ok?  
Is someone with you?  
Lance is really worried.  
I’m really worried too.  
Oh, I should have taken you home myself.  
Please tell me you didn’t do anything you’re going to regret when you’re sober.  
Keith.  
Keith.  
Keith. 

Calling Lil bro [12:53]  
Missed call 2:15 

Calling Lil bro [12:57]  
Missed call 2:15 

Calling Lil bro [1:00]  
Missed call 2:15 

Takashit [1:02]  
Keith.  
Call me back the second you see this.  
I swear to god you better not have done anything stupid. 

-  
Sunshine boy to Lancelot 

Sunshine boy [12:45]  
Dude!! Sorry I was in the shower :/  
Are you ok?  
Lance? 

-  
Pidgeotto to Lancelot :P 

Pidgeotto [12:42]  
I’m sure it’s nothing Lance  
Keith wouldn’t do that to you  
He loves you way too much  
I had to listen to him pine after you for like three month before he even talked to you  
And Keith is anything but disloyal 

Lancelot :P [12:50]  
I don’t wanna think that either!!  
But he’s drunk?? And drunk keith is soft keith  
What if he got attack??  
Oh my god  
What if he’s hurt??  
Pidge what if someone attacked him and he’s trying to call for help??  
Oh my god I needa call the cops 

Pidgeotto [12:56]  
Ok hold your shit there lance  
Calm down  
Deep breaths  
Whats that thing shiro does?  
Breath in 123 breath out 123  
Lance?? 

-  
Lancelot :P to Mothman <3

Lancelot :P [12:53]  
Keith??  
Please tell me your ok??  
Please don’t be lying in a ditch bleeding out  
Or like  
Under a bridge  
Bleeding out  
Or like  
In a parking lot  
Bleeding out  
Please just don’t be bleeding out in any way  
Ok??  
I’m really scared  
Please be ok  
Also, please don’t have cheated on me  
I know you won’t cheat on me  
But that was really cryptic and I don’t know what to make of it  
I’m really scared dude  
Please text me back  
Or call me  
Anything  
Please  
I love you so much

Calling Mothman <3 [1:11]  
Missed call 2:15

Calling Mothman <3 [1:14]  
Missed call 2:15

Calling Mothman <3 [1:18]  
Missed call 2:15

Calling Mothman <3 [1:24]  
Missed call 2:15

Calling Mothman <3 [1:29]  
Missed call 2:15

-

Pidgeotto made a group chat with Lancelot :P, Mothman <3, Sunshine boy, Takashit, the real HOLT™, Goddess, and Vodka Aunt

Pidgeotto named chat “Find Keith 2k18” 

Goddess to Find Keith 2k18

Goddess [1:02]  
Why did you make a chat at 1 in the Morning? 

Pidgeotto [1:03]  
[Image attached]  
[Image attached]  
And Lance isn’t texting me back  
No one can reach Keith  
Apparently he went home super drunk with some work dude and now we can’t reach him 

Takashit [1:05]  
I’ve been trying to call him but he’s not answering  
I’ve also texted him a bunch of times 

Sunshine boy [1:07]  
Me too  
And Lance hasn’t been replying to my messages  
I’m scared Lance is going to have a panic attack I’m going to head over to his place 

the real HOLT™ [1:08]  
I’m heading over too 

Vodka Aunt [1:09]  
Should I head over too?

the real HOLT™ [1:10]  
If you want to 

Takashit [1:12]  
I’m going to head over to Keith’s to see if he’s home 

Goddess [1:14]  
I’m going to do that too 

the real HOLT™ [1:24]  
I’m with Lance, he’s ok  
He’s still trying to call Keith but it’s just going to voicemail 

Lancelot :P [1:30]  
Guys  
I’m really scared  
What if he’s hurt?  
What if someone stabbed him and he’s bleeding out somewhere in a ditch??  
What if he’s dying and all I can think about is how he’s possibly cheating on me?? 

Pidgeotto [1:33]  
Lance calm down  
There’s no way that happened  
There’s more of a chance Keith cheated on you than him lying dead in a ditch 

Sunshine boy [1:35]  
Pidge!!!

Pidgeotto [1:35]  
Let me finish!!  
And the chances of him cheating on you is like….Less than 1% 

Lancelot :P [1:36]  
I dunno im just really scared

Takashit [1:38]  
Allura and I are outside Keith’s and he’s not answering the door.

the real HOLT™ [1:40]  
Where the landlord??  
Can’t he unlock the door??

Takashit [1:42]  
Apparently he’s not here today. His sons here but he doesn’t know where he keeps the keys.  
Good thing is Keith’s cars in the parking lot so he didn’t drive anywhere drunk. 

Lancelot :P [1:45]  
Guys  
I;m relelly scaredd what iff he reaalky chewated onn meew?

the real HOLT™ [1:46]  
Hunk I think he’s having a panic attack!! Where are you?? 

Sunshine Boy [1:47]  
I’m downstairs making Lance some tea!! I’m coming up now!! Put a blanket around him!! 

Goddess [2:03]  
Shiro and I are still outside Keith’s.  
In case he comes home or something. 

the real HOLT™ [2:05]  
We were able to calm Lance down  
Vodka Aunt [2:09]  
I brought some comfort food for Lance 

Pidgeotto [2:10]  
I’ve been trying to track Keith’s phone but I think it’s dead  
The last location it was in before it died was in his apartment  
That was around 1ish  
So if keith went somewhere he didn’t take him phone  
Or he’s in his apartment passed out like a little bitch baby 

Takashit [2:11]  
I think it’s safe to say there’s nothing we can do at this point.  
Guys, try to get some sleep.  
Allura and I will stay here at Keith’s in case anything happens  
Hunk, Matt, Coran, can you try and get Lance to rest a little? 

Sunshine boy [2:13]  
Yeah, we’ll try. 

-  
Lancelot :P to Mothman <3

Lancelot :P [2:54]  
Hey mullet  
I know I’ve sent you 200 texts and called you 100 times but…I’m really worried about you  
I hope you’re ok  
And if you have really cheated on me…  
It’s ok  
I just want you to tell me ok?  
I’m sure we can talk it out or something  
I love you so so much  
I hope you’re ok  
I love you 

-  
the real HOLT™ to Find Keith 2k18 

the real HOLT™ [3:25]  
We got lance to sleep. 

-

the real HOLT™ to Keith 

the real HOLT™ [3:35]  
If you hurt this boy you are lower than dirt. 

-

Mothman <3 to Find Keith 2k18 

Mothman <3 [12:12]  
HOLY FUCK  
I’M SO FUCKING SORRY  
OH MY GOD  
I’M OK 

Pidgeotto [12:15]  
What the fuck happened last night?  
Where the hell were you? 

Sunshine boy [12:17]  
Ya man  
What happened?  
You freaked Lance out  
He had like  
3 panic attacks 

the real HOLT™ [12:19]  
I swear to god, Keith.  
If you really cheated in Lance I will kill you. 

Mothman <3 [12:20]  
What the fuck???  
No???  
I would never fucking cheat on Lance  
What the hell dude???

the real HOLT™ [12:22]  
kinda seemed like you did with what you texted him last night and then dropping off the face of the fucking earth. 

Takashit [12:24]  
Whoa. Matt, let Keith explain himself. 

Mothman <3 [12:25]  
Yeah dude!! What the hell!  
You all know I would never cheat on Lance.

Pidgeotto [12:27]  
Can you explain what happened last night keith? You scared us all!

Vodka Aunt [12:28}  
You did indeed give us all a fright Keith. 

Goddess [12:28]  
Tell us what happened Keith. 

Takashit [12:34]  
Keith? 

Mothman <3 [12:35]  
Holy fuck  
I just read through all the messages  
Fuck  
I ate Lance’s cheesecake 

Sunshine boy [12:36]  
What 

Pidgeotto [12:36]  
What 

the real HOLT™ [12:36]  
What 

Mothman <3 [12:37]  
I ate Lance’s god dammed cheesecake  
The one he loves and leaves at my place for the weekends  
Quote “I like having cheesecake after sex”

Pidgeotto [12:38]  
DUDE TMI 

Mothman <3 [12:39]  
I was super fuckin wasted last night and I ate it  
I texted lance that right before passing the fuck out 

Goddess [12:42]  
….  
Well  
That was…  
A lot more anti-climatic than we expected 

Mothman <3 [12:43]  
Would you rather I have really cheated on Lance?

Goddess [12:45]  
Oh!!  
Nonononononno  
I just mean  
Shiro and I sat outside your apartment till 5 this morning  
Lance had two panic attacks thinking you were dead/dying and he was accusing you of cheating on his  
Pidge kept trying to track your phone but it kept coming up black  
Hunk, Matt, and Coran basically stayed up all night making sure Lance didn’t do anything stupid  
And all that happened was you ate Lance’s cheesecakes and sent a cryptic message  
I’m just finding that all just hilarious

Mothman <3 [12:50]  
Oh my god  
I’m so fucking sorry  
I didn’t mean to do any of that  
Fuck  
Is lance ok??  
Where is he?? 

the real HOLT™ [12:55]  
Lance is fine  
I’m still with him  
He’s sleeping 

Goddess [12:59]  
I’m going to fucking bed

-

Mothman <3 to Lancelot :P

Mothman <3 [1:00]  
Lance  
Oh my god  
I’m so fucking sorry  
All I did was eat your cheesecake  
Im so fucking sorry  
I didn’t mean to scare you or anything  
And I swear on my life I would never fucking cheat on you  
I’m so fucking sorry  
I love you so much  
You’re the love of my life and I would never do anything to hurt you  
I’m so so sorry oh my gof  
Lance  
When you wake up please call me  
I love you so much 

Calling mothman <3 [2:04]  
Call ended 1: 42: 36 

Mothman <3 [3:50]  
I love you 

Lancelot :P [3:51]  
I love you too 

-  
the real HOLT™ to Mothman <3 

the real HOLT™ [4:03]  
You’re forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like it! leave a comment!!
> 
> i might also post a squeal or something dunno yet 
> 
>  
> 
> yo..ive been trying to post like for like 30 minutes and iT WONT FUKIN POST OMF
> 
> two days later and i have finally gotten it to post


End file.
